Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to a scan driver of a display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of information technology, the market of display devices, which are interface media between users and information, is growing. Accordingly, display devices such as an organic light emitting display (OLED), a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a plasma display panel (PDP) are widely used.
Among the aforementioned display devices, the LCD or OLED, for example, includes a display panel having a plurality of sub-pixels arranged in a matrix and a driver for driving the display panel. The driver includes a scan driver for supplying a scan signal (or gate signal) to the display panel and a data driver for supplying a data signal to the display panel and the like.
Such a display device can display an image according to light emission of selected sub-pixels upon supply of scan signals and data signals to the sub-pixels arranged in a matrix form.
The scan driver can be categorized into an external scan driver mounted in the form of an integrated circuit on an external substrate of the display panel and an embedded scan driver formed in the display panel in the form of a gate in panel (GIP) which is formed through a thin film transistor process.
Such a conventional embedded scan driver may have, however, various problems such as propagation delay and gate floating due to the circuit characteristics, especially when the display device has a high resolution and large screen size.